fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ama
Ama 'is a Dark Mage of the Exia Guild. She is one of the very few users of Vampire Kirin Cleanser Magic, a Lost Magic. It should be noted that she is the only one known to be able to calm down Vilmos Anzai's devlish rage at any moment, as they hold a strong friendship. Appearance Noted to be beautiful, Ama has a very slender womanly figure with pale skin. Standing at 5 foot 7 inches, Ama is a rather tall woman. She has mid-length dark brown hair that reaches the lower portion of her neck, which she wears down at all times. Ama has piercing yellow eyes, that tend to intimidate her opponents. She sports a moderately long black spaghetti strap dress, that has a slit on the right side exposing her leg from the knee down. Her dress is frilled at the top, with a black rose on right upper chest area as part of it. Along with that she wears long black gloves that reach past her elbows; low black heeled boots. Ama usually has a rather apathetic expression on her face. Personality Ama comes off as the the stoic, graceful type. She's not one to repeat herself; is clear on what things bother her from the get go. Due to that, she constantly scolds Vilmos for both his cruelty and his habit of cussing. She has a air of grace to her, and is not easily angered, if at all. As she is literally the antithesis to her friend Vilmos, Ama is calm and collected in combat. She never underestimates an enemy, but can sometimes overlook their past feats if they are famed in some way. She doesn't feel remorse for hurting the innocent if it's to the further the goals of her guild. For Ama, the "end justfies the means". Though it should be noted, she doesn't hold a personal tie to the plans of her leader, rather she has a strong sense of duty. Ama is a notably proper person, who minds her manners in most situations. Despite the gory nature of her magic, she is elegant in her fighting style. Also, she always has a apathetic look on her face. To the point that many don't remember the last time she ever smiled. Ama is not a very emotional person, at that. She prefers to keep her personal feelings to herself; only shares such things with Vilmos. History Relationships Vilmos Anzai Magic and Abilities 'Vampire Kirin Cleanser Magic: Ama's magic is Vampire Kirin Cleanser Magic, which allows her to control blood in various ways. Along with that are certain Vampiric traits arise whenever she uses her powers. Ama is able to consume blood, and her body can use it to both recover like a Slayer wound, but also process it like a normal human's body does with food. She cannot recover from drinking her own blood. Her canines also become longer, but not by much, and her teeth are much stronger. She becomes weaker in harsh sunlight, but it does not notably hurt her. She can manipulate her own blood for techniques. Once blood is released, she can duplicate the released blood to large amounts for use in attacks. Due to being able to use her own blood for attacks, her blood cells restore much faster than a normal humans. Ama holds high mastery over said magic; can use it effectively. Also her wounds heal rather quick due to her magic. *'Vampire Kirin's Feast:' A technique often thought of as standard to Vampires, Ama gets close enough to bite her opponent's neck (or any part of the body capable of bleeding freely), cutting into the skin and drawing blood. She does this to both drain them of blood which helps her recover, but also releases a toxin from her fangs that puts the target into a hypnotic trance where they are more susceptible to suggestion from her. *'Vampire Kirin's Talon:' After opening wounds on the side of each forearm, Ama forms incredibly sharp scythes of blood. The length all depends solely on the choice of the user. Said scythes can cut through a common mage with relative ease. Due to her skills with weapons and masterful hand to hand combat capabilities, she can use this spell to its' fullest potential. *'Vampire Kirin's Needles:' Ama creates over a dozen or so sharp needles of blood, that can be launch at high speeds. This spell can be use to take out multiple enemies quickly, or hold back a single skilled one. The numbers of needles depend on amount blood availible and the user's raw magical power. *'Vampire Kirin's Claws: '''Ama creates long claws of blood extending from each finger. Like the spell Vampire Kirin's Talon, the claws are incredibly sharp and durable. '''Vampiric Transformation:' Enhanced Strength: Contrary to her slender female figure, Ama boasts incredible brute strength. Being able to lift objects or creatures far heavier then she. Ama is capable of sending opponents flying for dozens of yards or even through a wall or two. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''One of the greatest things she prides herself on, is her unarmed combat skills. Able to disarm dozens of low level opponents without even using her magic. These skills play into her Kirin Cleanser magic, making her a very deadly opponent. Ama is able to trade blows with Vilmos Anzai with ease; push him back, at that. Also her reflexes are top notch. '''High Durability: Ama is capable of taking high levels of damage at ease; continue to fight as best she can. Even when heavily wounded, she is able to stay on her feet and not falter. Tremendous Magic Power: Ama boasts an incredible amount of magical power. She is able to use Vampire Kirin Cleanser spells in quick succession against her oppponents, and not tire. Trivia *Ama's appearance is based off Chane Laforet from Baccano!! . *She does not know her Kirin teacher; does not bother in pursuing the answer either. *Ama has a hate for "curse words", and scolds Vilmos for cursing regularly. *Ama and Vilmos are best friends. *Ama's battle theme is Disappear by Two Steps From Hell . Category:Lost Magic User Category:Kirin Cleanser Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Exia Guild